Marvel's Cinematic & Head-canon & Comic Drabble Extraordinaire
by FeliciaHardyBlackCat
Summary: Mainly X-Men centered for now. Lots of fluff, angst, action, death, and odd moments between favorite characters. A big amount of cussing, blood, and themes. Rated T for safety. Lots of bad writing as well.
1. Anna Marie & Remy

Gambit never thought it would end like this, lying cold on the middle of a dirty filthy battlefield. Dying after fighting alongside his friends so bravely. He could feel the blood seeping in between his fingers, so he desperately pressed harder, actually slightly afraid of the idea of dying. He felt someone slide next to him slightly jostling him, he turned his head and grinned his best crooked smirk, "Chere."

Rogue's eyes were filling with tears, and she tried her best to sound cheery, "Sugah, ah' don't know how ya' get yahself into these darn messes. You sure are a ragin' Cajun, Remy." She pulled him so he was leaning into her shoulder and he was in her lap. He groaned a little, "Be gentler, Vous êtes fous femme charmante" **(1)** He nuzzled into some of the hair over her shoulder as she put a gloved hand over his and applied pressure to the wound. Remy hissed and buried his face into her shoulder cursing softly in French.

She stiffened as he cuddled up to her, "Remy what ah you doin?" He snorted, "Chérissant les derniers moments avec vous, cher, le Seigneur sait Remy va nécessité quelque chose de bon quand il en enfer." **(2)** She forced a laugh and looked down at his pale face and then at the blood still seeping through her fingers, "You know ah don't speak French, Remy." He snorted, "Maybe you shoulda learned den, for Remy."

"Maybe ah should have", she pushed harder and still blood seeped out. He reached up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Chere, Remy dying. Don' you get dat look. Remy LeBeau had a good run. Remy amour vous, très chers reine de coeur. Il n'est pas bon avec des paroles, mais qu'il a à dire maintenant. Un dernier baiser pour la route très chers." **(3)** His hand shot up and grabbed her bare neck, and he quickly brought her face down and pushed his lips into hers. Without knowing the meaning of the words, she somehow understood and kissed him back. Within a span of twenty seconds he had gone limp, leaving Rouge alone in the world.

* * *

><p><em>DEM TRANSLATIONS THO. This is when Rouge has a grip on her powers btw, so it's not like she sucked the life out of him, lol though i did think of that. Also forgive my horrid french.<em>**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1) Vous êtes fous femme charmante- <em>**

_You crazy lovely woman_

**_2.) Chérissant les derniers moments avec vous, cher, le Seigneur sait Remy va nécessité quelque chose de bon quand il en enfer- _**

_Cherishing the last moments with you dear, Lord know Remy going to need something good when he in hell._

**_3.) Remy amour vous, très chers reine de coeur. Il n'est pas bon avec des paroles, mais qu'il a à dire maintenant. Un dernier baiser pour la route très chers_****- **

_Remy love you, dearest queen of hearts. He ain't good with words but he have to say them now. One last kiss for the road dear._


	2. The Winter Soldier

AU: STEVE FALLS OFF THE TRAIN AND IS TAKEN BY HYDRA INSTEAD OF BUCKY (AKA AIN'T NOBODY GON BE ABLE TO STOP HIM BC THERE IS NO CAP BC HE IS CAP)

SLIGHT BUCKY/STEVE & SLIGHT STEVE/PEGGY

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 25 1984, Saint Alice Hospital<em>**

The Winter Soldier stood in front of a hospital building and hefted a gun. The cold air blew through his long dirty-blonde locks, but he didn't seem to mind. He was a machine, a puppet on a string that was conditioned to be the best, to survive through the worst, and to kill the most. He climbed into the hospital through a window and quickly made his way through the first five floors. He had to be silent, leave no evidence, and be efficient in eliminating his target.

He always was.

He quickly made his way to the targets room and shut the door behind him. The target, Malcolm Reynolds, was attached to an IV and fast asleep. The Winter Soldier stashed the gun in a holster, pulled off his goggles, and pulled out a small, normal, butter knife. He wasted no time in pulling the IV off of the man, and grabbing his right arm. Sure enough, the Winter Soldier could tell the man was right handed. That meant the right hand wrist would have to be a sloppy job as to not arouse suspicion.

The cut went from his wrist to his mid forearm, and at that point, Mr. Reynolds had awoken. The blonde man shot a metal hand out and clamped a hand over Reynold's mouth before he could scream, but the grip was not strong enough to bruise. The slit wrist was already dripping blood to the floor as he cut the left wrist, more neatly than the right. He then placed the knife in Reynold's right hand and took his cold unforgiving prosthetic off of his mouth.

The suicide note he needed to plant was taken out and placed on a table beside the bed, and he watched as Malcolm Reynold's life slowly drained away. He made to leave, but something stopped him. The mans eyes were blue and they were staring at him, through him, past him. A familiar blue, not exactly, but enough to stir something. Images of dimly lit bars, and crooked smiles, played through his mind and there was an urgent feeling welling up in him and he couldn't quell it until finally, "Bucky."

That name...it meant something. It was important. Bucky. He placed the goggles back on his face and left the hospital, heading down to headquarters to report.

He sat in a chair and placed his hands on his knees, blonde hair shading his face, and stared out, wishing that he could grasp what was happening. He must have been ignoring his superior because suddenly he was shoved back and strapped into the chair. His metal arm was disabled, a machine whirred to life, he opened his mouth automatically, and the piece that protected his mouth was put in.

Pain. Blinding pain that wiped all names that dared enter his mind, out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 1991, New York, St.<strong>_

Faulty brakes is what Republic Oil and Gas asked for, so faulty brakes it was. Why Hydra was involved in business, the Winter Soldier didn't know, nor did he care. He simply followed orders. And brilliantly so. He slid out from under the car and walked back into the night just as the target and his wife came out of the house, the wife kissing their son goodbye (Though the seventeen year old seemed rather annoyed and pouty.)

They were dressed nicely, completely ready for a night on the town with just the two of them. They would be out on the town alright. Splattered on the town. They sped off and the Winter soldier caught sight of the man as he turned to his wife. Scenes unfolded in his head and he watched...himself...with a younger version of that man. Suddenly the name of the man eluded him. He had been given the name, but it was just ripped from him. His head was pulling images, memories, sounds, smells, pain. He turned to leave, mentally crossing two people off on his list and ignoring the newfound heavy feeling in his heart.

Howard Stark

Maria Collins Carbonell Stark

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day, New York<strong>_

He had killed the Black Widow easily enough. He just had to wrap his metal appendage around her throat and squeeze. Squeeze as hard as he could. He crushed her without thought, throwing her broken limp body at the bird man. He fell off the bridge, and the Winter Soldier could hear the crash. He didn't expect bird man to resurface. Sam Wilson and Natasha had fell to the Winter Soldier. Hydra had won. He calmly motioned for a Hydra agent to throw him another gun. Catching it easily, he spun and climbed over the dented car that lay behind him. An old man, wrinkled with age, stood there as if waiting, "Steve?"

He snarled, "Who the hell is Steve?"

And the old man's face crumpled, "Steve, it's me. Me, Steve. We used to be friends. Don't you remember that?"

"Should I?"

"Yes. We grew up together, in Brooklyn. I was there when your mom died, and when you needed a place to stay. You really don't remember?"

And Steve looked. He looked into the old man's face and felt no recognition, "No." And he shot Bucky Barnes dead, wondering why there was wetness falling from his eyes, and why he suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p>I'm so so sorry. I was gonna end it with Stucky kissing or hugging but it didn't seem logical. I didn't wanna force Bucky to be young, or to have stayed on the plane. And it wasn't logical for TWS to be listening to an old man and hear the whole story. So sorry for the Firefly references. I just had to.<p> 


	3. Lifetimes Ago

S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier

The helicarrier waited on baited breath as an older man hobbled in, a woman on his arm. (presumably his wife) An injured Black Widow and a smug looking Tony Stark sat with Fury and watched in silence as he settled onto a chair. Fury spoke up, "Barnes, it's been a while. You look good."

The old man scoffed and retracted his arm from his equally old companion, "No time for pleasantries, so why pretend? I know you well enough by now to see through you. Why have you called me in Nick?"

Fury ignored Barnes's tirade and turned to the woman, "Agent Carter. It's a pleasure to finally see you again." She looked confused and cocked her head. Her voice was rough with disuse, "But I just saw you yesterday, after Howard and I did our annual check."

He nodded, in polite agreement completely disregarding the fact that they hadn't seen each other in years. turned to Barnes, 'We need your expertise on something. We want you to figure out what he wants." Bucky started to shake his head halfway through the sentence, "No. I won't work for you, won't do you any favors, not after what you've done. No. Now if you'll excuse me, my wife has some medication she's due for. Bye Tony."

He waved at Howard Stark's boy, who he had ended up adopting in everything but paperwork. Tony couldn't hold his tongue anymore, "Uncle James, please. This guy has killed 80 people in two days. We need a new tactic. Aunt Peggy would want you to if she was well.'

James Buchanan Barnes ignored Tony and stood up, gently leading Peggy with him.

Loki, never truly revealed his plans and Black Widow got nothing from him. he refused to take the bait and refused to even look at her, instead opting for a far off look.

* * *

><p>The Battle of New York<p>

Rubble rained down on the streets of New York as the chitauri ran rapid, destroying buildings, killing people. Bucky Barnes was currently hunkered down under a table in his apartment, with his wife, desperately hoping his children and their families were alright. Peggy seemed rather agitated as they sat under the table, loud explosions and screams wafting through the apartments.

She desperately clung to Bucky and murmured softly. He couldn't tell what she was saying completely, but he rubbed her back as she grew more and more anxious, 'Steve….gone….flowers….so small….flagpole...jeep…"

And Bucky knew, knew she was reliving a past that was long gone. So very long gone. Lifetimes ago, they had both loved Steve. Not Captain America, not the man garbed in red white and blue. The man who came back from missions and peeled the mask off, exhausted, ready for another though however tired. And he regretted it all.

He regretted taking the man's hand and pulling himself up. He regretted holding on, when Steve had fallen. He regretted drinking himself into a stupor. He regretted it all. But all he could do was hold his delusional wife, and sit in the midst of a city being destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I actually want to thank two people at the moment, because both are motivators, though I only know one personally.<em>**

**_ Thank you, tx peppa, for actually reviewing and motivating me again._**

**_And Abby 'Zombie Slayin' Dixon for putting up with my shit so late in the night. _**

**_ Its a sight continuation from the last one. In my little AU Bucky becomes a behavioral analyst and still works in old age._ **


End file.
